When the Right One Comes Along
When the Right One Comes Along is composed by Justin Davis, Georgia Middleman and Sarah Zimmermann and, in the show, is written and sung by Scarlett O'Connor and Gunnar Scott. Later in the episode, Scarlett refuses to perform the song with Gunnar and he sings a solo version in The Bluebird Cafe, after he opens up about his feelings for her. They also perform it in the Season Four episode Forever and for Always at Deacon and Rayna's wedding. It is included on The Music of Nashville (Season 1, Volume 1). Lyrics (Duet Version) Scarlett: I There’s no music, no confetti Crowds don’t cheer, and bells don’t ring but you’ll know it, I can guarantee when the right one comes along Scarlett and Gunnar: What they’re thinkin’, what you’re feelin, Scarlett: You no longer have to guess Scarlett and Gunnar: All those questions are (Scarlett: finally) put to rest When the right one comes along Every single broken heart will lead you to the truth Scarlett: you think you know what you’re lookin for til what you’re lookin for finds you In a cold world, it’s a warm place where you know that you’re supposed to be Scarlett and Gunnar: A million moments full of sweet relief when the right one comes along Every single broken heart will lead you to the truth' (Scarlett: you) think you know what you’re lookin’ for' (Scarlett: till) what you’re lookin’ for finds you Scarlett: It’s so easy, nothin’ to it though you may not believe me now But I promise , honey, (with Gunnar: you’ll find out) Scarlett and Gunnar: When the right one comes along All that changes is only everything (Scarlett: When) the right one comes along Lyrics (Gunnar's Solo Version) Gunnar: There’s no music, no confetti Crowds don’t cheer, and bells don’t ring but you’ll know it, I can guarantee when the right one comes along What they’re thinkin’, what you’re feelin, You no longer have to guess All those questions are finally put to rest When the right one comes along Every single broken heart will lead you to the truth you think you know what you’re lookin for til what you’re lookin for finds you In a cold world, it’s a warm place where you know you’re supposed to be A million moments full of sweet relief when the right one comes along Every single broken heart will lead you to the truth you think you know what you’re lookin’ for til what you’re lookin’ for finds you It’s so easy, nothin’ to it though you may not believe me now But I promise that you’ll find out When the right one comes along All that changes is only everything when the right one comes along Videos Nashville Cast - When The Right One Comes Along (feat. Clare Bowen & Sam Palladio) When The Right One Comes Along - Sam Palladio Nashville "When The Right One Comes Along" Rayna & Deacon Get Married (Nashville) Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs by Scarlett O'Connor Category:Songs by Gunnar Scott Category:Content